Beyblade: Zero Era Plus/R – Episode 1: The Silhouette Illuminated
The Silhouette Illuminated is the first episode of the Beyblade: Zero Era side-story, Beyblade: Zero Era Plus/R. Renaud and Frosina's wedding is invaded, and The Silhouette reveals himself to the world. Plot Continuing directly from the end last series, Des and Hikari's dance is interrupted by the music stopping, and Renaud announcing that the wedding banquet is now ready, and that everyone should move into the dining hall. In the dining hall they are sat together on the bridegroom's party table, however Kira is sat between them, and insists on talking to Pierre's girlfriend across Des, who is sat next to her, and Hikari asks Kira to swap with Des. The first course appears, and the meals for Kira and Hikari are swapped, Kira grumbles that she doesn't like fish, and Hikari tells her that their meals are swapped because they changed seats. On the other side of the table Angus is leaning back in his chair, talking to Céleste who is on the bridal party table, however Céleste tells Angus to shut up and sit properly as she's feeling sick again and has to go to the bathroom again, after she has left Angus asks his friend, Laurence, who is siting next to him, how much Céleste has had to drink. The main course comes out, and Céleste refuses to eat it, merely picking at the sliced cucumber on the side, and Frosina's mother asks her if she wants to go and have a lie down. The main course ends, and the wedding cake is brought out onto the nuptial table, Frosina and Renaud step up to cut the cake, however they are interrupted by the door of the dining hall being ripped from its frame. Men and women in armour advance through the smoke-filled hole where the door once was, forming two rows on either side of the door frame, and after them strides a purple-haired man in a grey parka. Kira recognises him as Haque, and yells at him, however Renaud shushes him, asking him why he is here, Haque stabs a sword into the ground and responds that his name is Reconquista, and he is here for his property. The guests are confused, and soon become agitated that they are unable to stand up, Reconquista informs them that he has used his powers to take their ability to walk for the moment, and orders his troopers to take the blonde man with the sunglasses, Angus attempts to resist, however is too intoxicated to put up a fight. As Reconquista and his troopers leave with Angus, Des and Pierre launch their beys at Reconquista, however as they get close they are dispatched by a red flash similar to the one the killed Azaren. Céleste tries to run after the terrorists, but Valentina grabs her by the wrist, telling her not to be foolish, Pierre tells her that he will send agents after them, and immediately picks up his phone, and despite the darkened mood the dinner resumes in an attempt to pick up everyone’s spirits. Angus wakes up in a dungeon, he yells out for food and a familiar, albeit distorted voice tells him that he won't get anywhere with that attitude, and after a bout of yelling Angus calms down and asks, in a polite but patronising tone, and a tray with food and water is passed under the door. Angus is kept in the dungeon for over a fortnight before seeing another person, in the form of a young red-haired girl who tells him to follow her, despite his confusion Angus does so, however as he reaches the top of the stairs leading out of the dungeon he finds himself feeling light-headed and passes out. When Angus awakens he finds himself in the back of a car, having been washed and dressed, expressing distaste at his suit he asks the woman sat next to him where they are going, and she tells him they’re going to a restaurant and asks for his autograph. When they arrive at the restaurant Angus asks for his sunglasses, and the woman hands him a pair, saying they lost his, and these will have to do for now, however when he puts them on he finds that the lenses have been blacked out, the woman instructs him not to take them off, and leads him into the restaurant. Angus is forced into a seat, and the sunglasses are taken off him, in front of him he finds, instead of a plate, his gear belt, with the contents placed around it, and across the table from him is Haque. Angus grabs Haque by the collar, cursing at him, and is himself restrained by the woman, Haque calmly asks for her to let go of him, and tells Angus that his name is not Haque, it is Reconquista. Angus snaps at Reconquista, asking him why he was kept prisoner, Reconquista replies that Angus has his property, and as Angus goes to ask what, Reconquista says it Is his new bey, and expresses dissatisfaction that Angus didn’t have it. Angus tells Reconqiusta that the bey doesn’t belong to either of them, which causes Reconquista to become angry, and he tells Angus that the bey has served him for thousands of years, and his grandfather before him for even longer, and it is rightfully his. Reconquista calms down, and with a disappointed look on his face asks Angus why he is leading on his ugly granddaughter, Angus is taken aback slightly, however says that Céleste is beautiful, which causes Reconquista to scoff, before breaking out into a fit of laughter. Between laughs Reconquista informs Angus that his children would be shunned where he came from, and Angus asks what he means by children, as he's obviously much older than them, Reconquista tells him that his son Heroveren des Paradis-Autremonde van Buitenlands, is better known as Heroveren Lunefleur, the progenitor of the Lunefleur family. Reconquista turns to the waiter to order, and seizing the opportunity to escape Angus launches Liger into the nearest window and jumps out of it. Back in the rest Reconquista looks at the broken window and sighs, and texts Psyra, telling him to retrieve Angus. Psyra finds Angus easily, as Angus is mobbed in a park by people who want to take pictures with him, while also being unable to see properly, Psyra throws Angus a pair of sunglasses, which he misses and has to pick off the ground. Psyra tells Angus that he’ll have to fight for his freedom, and reveals his new bey, a kind which Angus has never seen before, Psyra explains that it’s the first of its kind, developed from Angus’s own bey. Angus reaches for Liger, however to his extreme surprise he finds the BeyCase he added for Apus deployed, with Apus inside it, despite leaving it with the WBBA for research months ago after the Ramaz Dolsa invasion. Loading Apus on its launcher, Angus asks Psyra why he’s siding with Reconquista, Psyra tells him that Reconquista is an old friend, and loads his own bey. Both bladers launch simultaneously, and Angus immediately notices the red particles that Psyra’s bey is giving off, he questions Psyra about them, and Psyra replies that they’re from the generator that Reconquista put into the bey to power it. Psyra uses Angus’s distraction to attack Apus with an ability, Sondheim Vector, coating the edge of its Chrome Wheel in Tau-R particles, allowing it to slice into Apus, however Apus uses its speed to move away from Psyra’s unknown bey and swings round to hit it. Psyra’s bey deflects Apus with another ability, Mechanical Destroyer, which raises the wings on Psyra’s bey, the Tau-R particles coming out like wings and allowing it to fly. Psyra’s bey soars into the air, and barrages Apus, retreating into the sky whenever Apus tries to deflect it, however Apus uses its ability Tau Exceed, using the Tau particles beams to shoot down Psyra’s bey. Psyra’s bey crashes into the ground, and Apus rushes forward and strikes it, sending it across the park, onto the banks of the river. Angus recalls Apus, seizing the opportunity to flee, Psyra sends his bey after Angus, however finds that it is having trouble moving around in the mud of the riverbank, and Psyra loses sight of Angus. Psyra recalls his bey, and phones Reconquista, informing him that Angus has managed to escape him, but he has confirmed that Angus is currently in possession of Paradise Rebirth Apus, Reconquista tells him that they’ll have another chance to get him, and that they are getting close to achieving his goal. Psyra hangs up the phone and sighs, heading back to the street, where he is picked up by Rio in a sports car.